


[Script Offer][F4M] Babe, Bring Me a Beer...and Your Ass.

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fdom, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Spanking, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Tomboy][GFE][Fdom][Msub][Ass Smacks][Kinda Rough][Cunnilingus][Pegging][Spooning][Aftercare]
Kudos: 5





	[Script Offer][F4M] Babe, Bring Me a Beer...and Your Ass.

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: I'm inclined to confess

My eternal love for tomboys

They make my pants a mess

Hope you liked my haiku! Anyway, your mechanic girlfriend just got home from an annoying day at work, and needs to blow off some steam. Better hop to it, sweet cheeks...

SFX [door opening, then closing]

[sigh] Finally, the day is over...

[calling out] Babe? You home?

There you are! Come here...[passionate kiss]

Yeah, I missed you too. Especially today...

Why? Because work was a fucking nightmare, that's why.

SFX [ass smack] Grab me a beer, sweet cheeks, and I'll tell you all about it.

Thanks. [gulping] Ahh, that hit the spot!

Anyway, the other two mechanics called out last-minute and I got stuck with a shitload of service jobs! Then the shift lead got sick and left, because the moron partied too damm much over the weekend. 

The front desk was EMPTY, so I had to beg one of the customer service kids to come in on their day off.

There was NO WAY I'd work the front desk too, I hate people far too much for that.

[scoff] I don't hate YOU, silly. You're not "people", you're my boyfriend.

And don't forget, one day you're gonna be my husband [giggle]

[short pause][growl] But I can't believe all that shit happened at work! On a Monday, no less!

The money's good, sure, but that place is real fuckin' lucky I haven't burned it to the ground.

[sigh] Thanks for listening to me vent, babe. Letting it out helps, but it's just...ugh! Shit like this happens more and more often now!

I need another beer...actually, I've got a better idea.

I'm gonna lean against the couch, and unbuckle my jeans.

And you? You're gonna do what you best, sweetie.

You're gonna get on your knees, and I'm gonna let ALL of my frustration out on your pretty face.

You got that? Good.

SFX [pants unzipping or belt unbuckling]

[improv cunnilingus]

[moan] Have you been practicing, baby? You're off to a strong start [giggle]

I'm gonna grab the back of your head. Let me know if I'm pulling too hard, okay?

[improv cunnilingus some more]

[growl] Fuuuuck yes! Keep going! Keep going...

[moan] I'm about to flood...your fucking...face!

[improv to orgasm]

[heavy breathing] Woooo! That was top-notch head, babe. I feel a whole lot better!

Now stand up, I wanna taste myself...

[improv making out]

Mmmm...Yup, tastes like pent-up rage [laugh]

You know, you're looking a little frustrated yourself.

[slyly] Go grab my strap-on, and I'll fix that for you...

[pause]

Goood boy! Why don't you bend over that armrest and I'll check out your exhaust pipe [giggle]

Hmmm, it looks like this hole hasn't been serviced in a while. Don't worry, I've got JUST the tool to get this thing goin'.

[a bit of struggling as you put on the strap-on]

[softly] Do you remember your safeword, sweetie? [short pause] Good, don't hesitate to use it if you need to.

I'll start with just the head...

Oooh, your hole's already opening up! Lemme spread those cheeks a bit more.

I'm gonna push in all the way now, okay?

[excited moan] You always take me so well, baby.

No matter how many times we do this, I can't get over how fucking sexy it is.

SFX [ass smack] And your ass looks SO damn good from this angle!

[improv anal]

Yeah, arch that back for me.

Such cute little moans...you love getting topped, don't you?

[improv anal some more]

Jeez, you're leaking pre-cum all over the couch! [giggle] This cock has got you mesmerized...

[moan] FUCK, this is hot. I gotta grab your shoulders, babe. Your ass is getting bred tonight...

[improv anal even further]

[panting] You're getting close, right? All this thrusting is making my hips sore...

Alright, then! Cum for me baby, cum for me...

[improv to listener's orgasm]

[pleasant sigh] I'd call that a job well done. Come lay on the couch with me, sweetie.

...Yeah, turn your butt to me so I can kiss your neck.

[several kisses] Are you comfortable? I'm not too warm, am I?

Great. You know what? As much as I hate work, one thing makes it bearable.

And it's the fact that I'll always come back home to you [kiss]

You help me recharge, and I love you for it.

Well, that and several other reasons of course...

[short pause] Yeah, I'm hungry babe, but dinner can wait. [kiss] I'm not done kissing you yet [giggle][kiss]


End file.
